


The Ones Who Walk Away from L’Manburg

by Birb_Whale



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas - Ursula K. Le Guin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deaf TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), honestly kinda just a criticism of l’manburg lol, i honestly just read this and got so mad but also drew parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Whale/pseuds/Birb_Whale
Summary: The people of L’Manburg were happy. They lived in a beautiful city of lights.Their happiness depended on the misery of a child’s A former hero who had fought for their country.What is the happiness of many at the expense of one?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 327





	The Ones Who Walk Away from L’Manburg

**Author's Note:**

> i reread the ones who walk away from omelas and got unreasonably angry
> 
> :)

With the cheers of a new day, L'Manburg takes a moment to celebrate a new era of peace and prosperity. The streets filled with lanterns, flags flew everywhere you turned. The world was awash with color to celebrate the birth of their nation, and their peace with their former enemies. The era of endless war had ended. The king of the Eseempi had made peace with them. They were free to celebrate, to sing.

The people would sing the anthem, tell tales of their first president and the wars for independence. Speaking of the Traitorous Eret who had long since been forgiven, the Kind Tubbo, the Brave Fundy, the Brash Tommy, the Noble Wilbur. President Soot, though he made mistakes later in life, the people still took time to celebrate their first president who brought their land to life. A land of happiness and peace. In L'Manburg they fight with their words, no one wore armor when within the borders.

Their newest president, President Tubbo was happy. His nation was happy. The land had no external threats to worry about it. L'Manburg had all they could ever want. It was a land of pure joy, travelers came from around the world to see the city of light and laughter. The people of L'Manburg were happy. You could see the vice president messing about with his fiancés. See Fundy bond with his adoptive father. You could see the President laughing with his minutes man. A winged figure could be seen helping and guiding those within the borders. It was a picture of bliss. The people of L'Manburg were happy, they had no reason not to be, their problems were gone.

On an island across the sea was a campground. A thin path made its way to the beach from a glowing black and violet portal. There were the remains of a party on the shore line. Two white tents could be seen from the sea. A smaller enclosed structure could be seen hidden behind the trees. Though seemingly innocuous the image grew more strained as people looked closer. The path was in poor condition. The beach party was destroyed, chairs overturned and a few ripped apart. A cake molding on the remains of a table. One of the tents was in horrible condition, seemingly collapsing in on itself and covered in many tears, the other being pristine. The enclosed structure was entirely closed off, covered in dust on the inside. It is obvious no one has lived there for some time. Dark stains could be seen throughout the campground. There were no animals around for miles. An abandoned mine lay open for someone to fall into. The trees nearby were all covered in slash marks, from what appeared to be an animal. There was a single sign on the enclosed structure, naming the place Logstedshire.

Within the campground, one person could be found regularly. Well, two. A leader of the Eseempi. A mighty warrior, clothed in green and covered with a smiling mask. He oozed strength, an axe could be seen with him almost always. A frequent visitor. Another boy, smaller and younger was the only true inhabitant of Logstedshire. He was thin, dangerously so, all his clothes were ill fitting and in poor condition. A shirt that used to be white had become a dingy brown, as had the boy's hair. His pants were torn, he was missing his shoes. His gray eyes bore into the ground, though nothing could be seen passing behind them. He carried no weapons, no armor, what little skin that was visible was dirty and covered in bruises and dried blood. He often wore dingy bandages. Though the path to the portal out was worn, you could tell that no one had come through except the leader, Dream in a long while.

The boy was young, he was young but wizened. A more observant person would recognize him as Tommy, the Tommy of L'Manburg. A fool would expect him to be as brash as he was during the wars. The Tommy that fought with a mighty heart and cheerful spirit was gone. The Tommy of Logstedshire was quiet. His ears had dried blood coming from them, an incident with TNT having caused him to lose his hearing. His throat, when not hidden by a surprisingly clean Bandana, could be seen to be bruised and scarred. He didn't talk much anymore, there was no point when he could not hear it. He could be seen staring down into Lava when he traveled with the Leader. He could be found coughing up water on the shoreline in the early mornings. He could be heard screaming from his tent, the smaller torn up one, as he is tormented by what used to be. He remembers faintly, a time where he could be loud without punishment. Where he could smile without a scolding. A time where it didn't hurt to breathe and ache to eat. He could be touched, but not without flinching. He no longer smiled. He spoke to air. He spent hours in his own head. He had to be prompted to eat.

The people of L'Manburg know he is there. A few visited, towards the beginning of his sentence. Most remained away. Some of them truly believe that his absence has helped make their country brighter, some understand why it was necessary though they miss the boy. They all understand that their new era of peace is partially because there is no one to incite conflict with bravery and biting language. They understand that their city, the beautiful city of lights. The lanterns they cherished, the cottages on stilts, the beautiful flag might've all been lost if he had remained in L'Manburg. It was always explained to newer citizens, what befell the brash Tommy of L'Manburg. The hushed whispers of the madness of Wilbur Soot within every tired explanation. Citizens were always saddened to hear of his punishment. Some went out to see him. Most remained away. The only regular visitor was the leader. To mock, manipulate, and maul what remained of the boy.

Few acknowledged his childhood. Few acknowledged the length of his sentence. Few noticed the fact that no one had visited in months. Few even thought to do something to help. For they knew, that if he were to recover, if he were to hope for return, if he were to return at all. Their peace, and their beloved city would all be at risk.

What is the happiness of many at the expense of one?

The terms of his exile were harsh. Very few visitors were allowed. Less and less as time went on for supposed bad behavior. Not a word for his sentence was to be brought up in meetings. No one was to deliver supplies in any way. The times of gifts of discs and trees was long gone. The path to his portal had fallen apart within the Nether. People argued, that he was a kid. That he had done so much for their country and been thrown away for it. The president was haunted by echoes of a tyrant. The bench overlooking a sunset grew overgrown, moss rendering the nearby jukebox entirely unusable. Others argue back. They know that the only reason they have peace is because the leader of the Eseempi was appeased with Tommy. They know that they are not truly independent. They know that they are being manipulated by the hands of someone they once knew. They knew that their peace would last as long as Tommy's exile did.

There were a few who took a different route. When the people of L'Manburg began to distance themselves from Tommy and from the consequences of their actions, they distanced themselves from L'Manburg.

Phil spent a majority of his time at a cabin in the Tundra, Ranboo joining him quickly enough. They loved Tommy, but they also loved the people of L'Manburg. They could do nothing to help, not without endangering both parties. They did not know how Tommy would act outside of exile anymore.

President Tubbo stopped leaving the office. He kept his compass locked away. He let the bench grow overgrown. He missed Tommy and as a friend, he regretted his decision. As a president, he stayed awake for hours doing paperwork and entrusted his friend's safety to the hands of a former enemy.

He hoped to leave L'Manburg when his term was done.

Fundy spent more and more time with his adoptive father outside of L'Manburg, and was followed by the ghost of President Soot. Tommy was resilient, he could survive another exile.

Puffy and Sam retreated to the Badlands, doing what they could to help their friends, the Egg needed their focus and Tommy would reach out if he needed help.

They were odd, the ones who walked away from L'Manburg.

For when new reached them of Tommy's escape.

When most mourned, they cried and wailed, and yet they smiled. He had escaped, he had lasted so long and they were so happy that he no longer had to endure that. He would be missed, but they hoped to rectify their mistake with his ghost.

_Later, when L'Manburg burned, they would smile again. A town built on the suffering of a child should not exist. They will miss it but they are glad it is gone, the ones who walked away from L'Manburg._


End file.
